The Dark Cult Chronicles
by PerfectPhoenix
Summary: It has been several years since Yusei left New Domino City, and since then, the Signers were no longer needed, until a new evil rises from the darkness, and the new generation of Signers are needed. Can they win this battle?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, PerfectPhoenix here with a new story! **

**Chapter 1**

**The New Threat**

* * *

><p>"Welcome folks to the Final Match of the New Domino City Championship! Are you all excited as I am to see this match! From the sectors of Satellite, here's Bruce!" The MC Announcer declared to the crowd of roaring fans inside the Dueling Stadium. As he called out Bruce, a teenager stepped up, waving to the crowd. He looked more like a fighter than a normal teenager. He wore a green muscle tee and camouflage shorts. His hair was black and spiky. He wore a green headband and green wristbands.<p>

"Yeah, I'm here to take it all!" He declared. Fan girls of him holding banners all cheered and squealed.

"Now, we have the duelist from New Domino City, Mikee Aeros!" The MC announced. Other fans cheered as another teenager stepped up to the duel field. He had combed out brown hair, brown eyes, a white T-shirt underneath a blue button down collared casual shirt, and blue jeans. He looked prepared as he was silent about the duel ahead.

"Now, the victor of this match will receive one hundred thousand DP and carry the title of New Domino City Champion! Let this duel of the century begin!" The MC yelled. A huge screen appeared and it had both their faces and a circular Life Point counter, counting both to be 8000 each.

**Mikee: 8000**

**Bruce: 8000**

* * *

><p>"I'll go first, since losers move last!" Bruce yelled and drew his card. Mikee drew his five while he waited for the arrogant duelist to make his move. He picked out a card from his hand of six. "I summon Future Samurai in Attack Mode!" Bruce declared as he summoned a masked samurai with blue clothing. (<strong>Future Samurai is a Level 4 Light Attribute Gemini Warrior Monster with 1600 ATK Points and 1200 Defense Points.<strong>) He set two cards and let Mikee carry on with his turn.

"Fine then, my draw." Mikee declared and drew his card. He pulled out his own card and summoned the monster. "I summon my Chainsaw Insect in Attack Mode!" Mikee declared as a beetle with chainsaw blades for feelers appeared on the field. (**Chainsaw Insect is a Level 4 Earth Attribute Insect Monster with 2400 ATK Points and 0 DEF Points.**)

"Now, Chainsaw Insect, attack his Samurai!" Mikee declared.

"I don't think so! Quick-Play, activate! Gemini Spark! If I tribute my monster, I can destroy any card on your field, and I choose your puny bug! I can also draw a card thanks to the effect of Gemini Spark!" Bruce declared as his Quick-Play Spell activated, destroying both monsters. As he drew his card, Mikee set two cards.

"Fine, I end my turn." He answered.

"My turn, prepare to get Bruce'd!" He declared, getting more cheers from his fan-girls. Mikee shook his head and muttered something. There were several people in the stadium seats, watching the duel. One of those people watching was Mikee's younger sister, Alice. She watched this duel with anticipation. _Well, this Bruce guy is pretty good, but shouldn't he save that Gemini Spark card for later? It's a good card if used correctly. He could have saved it to destroy one of my brother's Trap Cards. _Alice thought to herself. She was only twelve while her brother was eighteen. She had long brown hair and brown eyes like her brother, wore a lime-green tank-top and a ruffled black skirt.

"Excuse me, is there anyone sitting next to you?" A girl asked. Alice turned her head to see a blue-haired teenage woman there.

"Oh, of course! Go ahead." Alice suggested. The girl sat down, pushing back her blue hair. It had two black berets. She wore a black V-neck sleeveless shirt, blue jean-shorts, and tennis shoes. She had blue eyes and a silver chain necklace around her neck. On her right arm was a Duel Disk.

"Thank you. I'm Dawn. You are?" She asked.

"I'm Alice Aeros! That guy down there is my big brother, and he's the best duelist there is!" She said.

"I summon my Gemini Soldier in Attack Mode!" Bruce declared and summoned a short green soldier with two darts in his hands. (**Gemini Soldier is a Level Two Wind Attribute Gemini Warrior Monster with 500 ATK Points and 300 DEF Points.**)

"Gemini Soldier, not bad at all." Mikee said, looking impressed.

"Not bad yet, not until I equip him with Supervise!" Bruce yelled and activated an Equip Spell. It looked like a warrior monster on fire. (**Supervise is an Equip Spell Card. You can only equip this to a Gemini Monster. It is treated as an Effect Monster. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, select and Special Summon 1 Normal Monster from your Graveyard.**)

"Now, thanks to Supervise, my Gemini Soldier gains his effect! Just watch! Gemini Soldier, attack Mikee directly!" Bruce declared as the warrior threw darts at Mikee as he shielded himself. (**Mikee: 7500 LP.**)

"Now, Gemini Soldier's Effect activates! With it, I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Gemini Monster from my deck! I will Special Summon Evocator Chevalier!" Bruce declared as a fiery vortex appeared and a swordsman appeared with a cape and a blade. (**Evocator Chevalier is a Level 4 Fire Attribute Gemini Warrior with 1900 ATK Points and 900 DEF Points.**) "Evocator, attack directly as well!" Bruce commanded as the warrior slashed at Mikee, who grunted. (**Mikee: 5600 LP.**)

"Ouch! That has to hurt for Mikee! Can he pull out of this one?" The MC asked.

"It does look like your brother is in a tight situation." Dawn told Alice. The younger sister scoffed and just watched as Bruce ended his turn. Mikee drew his card and set another monster on the field, ending his turn.

"Ha, all you can do is play defense? Why don't you just surrender now and get it over with?" Bruce asked as he drew his card.

"I don't give up in a duel. You should know that, or has all that bulk gone to your head?" Mikee taunted, having a grin on his face.

"Sure, talk your smack, but I have all my Life Points! You have only 5600 left, and watch me deplete it! I summon Tuned Magician!" Bruce declared and summoned a green and yellow robed magician. (**Tuned Magician is a Level 4 Wind Attribute Gemini Spellcaster Monster with 1800 ATK and 1600 DEF.**) "Next, I activate my second Quick-Play, Super Double Summon! It allows me to Normal Summon a Gemini Monster, and I summon my Tuned Magician, who now becomes a Tuner Monster! With this, I tune my Level Four Tuned Magician with my Level 4 Evocator Chevalier!" The duelist declared as his Tuned Magician and Evocator both transformed into stars.

"I Synchro Summon my best card, Black Brutdrago!" Bruce declared as a massive black dragon stomped on the field, roaring loudly for all to hear. The fan-girls and his fans all roared at its sight. Mikee didn't look pleased at it. (**Black Brutdrago is a Level 8 Fire Attribute Dragon Synchro Monster with 3000 ATK Points and 2600 DEF Points.**)

"Now, I activate my dragon's effect! By sending a Gemini monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I'm able to destroy one Spell or Trap card you own on the field! I select the one on your right!" Bruce commanded. The dragon spit out a fireball and it destroyed Mikee's face-down Call of the Haunted. He grunted again.

"Now, Black Brutdrago, attack his face-down monster!" He commanded. The dragon reared its head and unleashed a huge vortex of fire. It hit Mikee's monster, but it wasn't destroyed. It was Mikee's Arcana Force 0 – The Fool.

"What the? How did he survive?" Bruce asked.

"My monster cannot be destroyed in battle, so I have a sort of shield on my side." Mikee commented.

"Fine, but Gemini Soldier now attacks so I can activate its effect to summon Dark Valkyria!" Bruce declared as the Soldier attacked again and then a dark fairy appeared on the field. (**Dark Valkyria is a Level Four Dark Attribute Gemini Fairy monster with 1800 ATK and 1050 DEF.**)

"Fine then, my draw!" Mikee declared and drew a card. He looked and saw that it was his Mirror Force trap. He didn't change faces as he set Mirror Force and another monster, which was his Shield Wing. He knew that Dark Valkyria can destroy his Arcana monster, so he would be wide open for direct attacks. If he didn't draw a Gemini monster, then he would be in luck.

"If you're just going to play, then you might as well give the title to me. This will be a piece of cake." Bruce called out and drew a card.

"Wow, things don't look good at all for Mikee, huh?" Dawn asked Alice on the stands.

"Well, he's been in tighter situations before, but this one is pretty tight. If he special summons another Gemini, his field will be near to full, and my brother will be outnumbered. He'll make it." Alice said.

"So, what kind of person is Mikee like?" Dawn asked. Alice looked at her, and the blue-haired girl blushed slightly.

"He's the nice kind. He's dueling because we live alone, and the money will help us pay the rent for a few more months. I let him get some more cards, and he uses the money to help me get started on my own deck. In duels though, or serious moments, he becomes a totally different person. Sure, he looks the same, but his personality changes too. He's serious, calm, and collected, like he is now. I just know my big brother will win this." Alice explained. Dawn looked in question and then looked back at Mikee again. She smiled as Bruce set another card.

"Lucky you, I can't use Brutdrago's effect." Bruce admitted.

"Too bad for you, activate Quick-Play, Mystical Space Typhoon! With this, I can destroy your Trap there instantly!" Mikee declared as a tornado destroyed his Trap Card, Birthright. Bruce growled and pointed his hand at Dark Valkyria.

"Doesn't matter if you destroyed my back-up, because I summon my Dark Valkyria once again! Her ability gets her an extra Spell Counter, but I'll use it to destroy your Arcana!" He declared as Mikee's shield was destroyed by effect. Mikee grunted, but smiled a bit. Alice and Dawn saw that.

"Now, Brutdrago, attack his face-down!" Bruce declared. As his dragon reared its head, Mikee activated his Mirror Force and which it destroyed all his monsters.

"Ha, I was expecting something along the lines of that. See, two effects activate because of this. Black Brutdrago and my Supervise. Supervise lets me Special Summon a Normal Monster, so welcome back, Evocator!" Bruce declared as his Fire Soldier came back.

"Black Brutdrago's effect will activate also, allowing me to Special Summon a Gemini

with his effects activated! The one I activate is, Phoenix Gearfried!" A huge warrior came out in a bigger vortex of fire. This white-armored warrior wielded a huge sword and shield. (**Phoenix Gearfried is a Level 8 Fire Attribute Gemini Warrior Monster with 2800 ATK Points and 2200 DEF Points.) **Mikee didn't like the sight of the stronger Warrior.

"Since it's still the Battle Phase, my monster will attack your face-down one more time since now you can't protect your monster anymore with your Spells or Traps! Evocator, take it out!" Bruce declared as the warrior charged at the face-down card. Mikee's Shield Wing came out and defended against the attack successfully.

"Shield Wing's effect activates! It cannot be destroyed in battle twice per turn!" Mikee declared to Bruce, who seemed annoyed with Mikee's Defense monster.

"Fine then, I end my turn. I highly doubt you can stop my monsters now!" Bruce declared.

"Now he has a problem. Phoenix Gearfried has a pretty good effect. Whenever my bro would use a Spell Card, it can bring back one of his Gemini monsters from the Graveyard. His field will be full if Mikee can't pull this off!" Alice said. Dawn was quiet, watching closely on the duel. She hoped he was going to pull through.

_Drat, knowing Bruce, he'll bring out another Gemini to deal with my Shield Wing, and then go for my Life Points. I suffered a lot, but if I can draw the card I need, I might be able to pull this duel in the bag. Come on, I believe in you, cards. Give me the card I desire! _Mikee thought and drew his card. He looked to see his card. A grin came across his face.

* * *

><p>"Bruce, you fought pretty hard today, but now it's all over! By discarding a Monster Card, I can Special Summon the monster that can save this duel! I discard Quillbolt Hedgehog to Special Summon my Quickdraw Synchron!" Mikee declared and summoned a machine with a two-gallon brown hat and a red cape. <strong>(Quickdraw Synchron is a Level 5 Wind Attribute Machine Type Tuner Monster with 700 ATK Points and 1400 DEF Points.)<strong>

"Ha, what can that thing do? It doesn't scare me!" Bruce declared.

"Wait and see, because I activate a Spell Card!" Mikee declared.

"What? No, he'll fill up his field with that!" Alice warned.

"I activate Monster Reborn! This card allows me to Special Summon a monster from either one of our Graveyards, and I bring out my Arcana Force 0!" Mikee declared as his monster came back.

"Arcana? Well, I activate Gearfried's ability! Since you activated a Spell Card, I'm able to summon a Gemini Monster from my Graveyard, so say hello to my Dark Valkyria!" Bruce declared as his Fairy came out.

"Still, I'm not letting my monsters go out there alone! Since I have a Tuner monster on my field, I'm allowed to activate my Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect and Special Summon him to my field!" Mikee declared as his monster that was discarded by Quickdraw Synchron's effect came to the field.

"Bring out all the defenses you want. It won't help against my Gearfried!" Bruce yelled.

"Do you really think I'm done? Now, Quickdraw Synchron is a unique Monster. It allows me to Synchro Summon for monsters with a Synchron monster in their description, and with Levels totaling to eight, I bet you know who I'm going to bring out." Mikee declared as his monsters began to transform into stars.

"I Synchro Summon my best card, Junk Destroyer!" Mikee declared and brought out his monster, which had four bladed wings. **Junk Destroyer is a Level 8 Earth Attribute Warrior Synchro Monster with 2600 ATK Points and 2500 DEF Points.**)

"Big monster, but he doesn't have enough attack points to take on my Phoenix Gearfried!" Bruce pointed out.

"True, but he can't protect himself from Junk Destroyer's effect! See, when he's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy cards on the field equal to the number of non-Tuner monsters used for his Summon! So, say good-bye to Phoenix Gearfried and Evocator Chevalier!" Mikee declared as both monsters were destroyed instantly.

"No, my two monsters!" Bruce yelled out.

"Now, for my Attack! Go, attack his Dark Valkyria!" Mikee declared as his warrior lifted a fist and smashed his Fairy, damaging Bruce's Life Points. **(Bruce: 7200 LP)**

"All right! He caused some damage!" Dawn declared.

"See, I told you he can get out of that one!" Alice exclaimed, feeling happy that he brought out his own best monster. Bruce grunted, the smoke clearing the field. He had no face-down cards to protect him from another attack, and he only had a Gemini Lancer in his hand.

"Fine, I end my turn. Let's see what you got!" Mikee yelled.

"Fine then, my draw!" Bruce declared and drew what he needed. He set the monster he drew. "It's your turn. Go!" Bruce declared.

"My draw!" Mikee yelled and drew his Junk Synchron. He smiled and looked at Bruce.

"It's time to end this duel. I summon Junk Synchron!" Mikee declared and summoned an orange machine-like monster. **(Junk Synchron is a Level 3 Dark Attribute Warrior Tuner with 1300 ATK and 500 DEF.)**

"A Junk Synchron?" Bruce exclaimed.

"That's right! His effect activates when he's summoned. I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard, and I'm bringing out my Shield Wing!" Mikee declared as his Junk Synchron brought out Mikee's Shield Wing.

"Shield Wing again?" Bruce asked.

"It's not done yet, because I tune my Junk Synchron with my Shield Wing to Synchro Summon a new force! I Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!" Mikee declared as his monsters formed together to reveal a blue warrior with huge fists and thrusters on his back. It spun and punched the air. **(Junk Warrior is a Level 5 Dark Synchro Warrior monster with 2300 ATK and 1300 DEF.)**

"It's Junk Warrior! That is Mikee's favorite card!" Alice said out loud.

"Why is Junk Warrior his favorite? I thought Junk Destroyer was, since it has a better effect." Dawn asked.

"It's his favorite because my brother respects Yusei Fudo and his dueling strategy, even though it's been so long since he left Domino City. It took him forever to find a Junk Warrior copy. He's always trying to build a deck like his, yet retains his own style." Alice described.

"Now, Junk Warrior, attack his face-down!" Mikee declared as his warrior thrusted forward and punched down on the card, which turned out to be a Featherizer.

"Thanks, now due to my Featherizer's effect, I discard a Gemini from my Deck to the Graveyard, and I can draw one card!" Bruce declared and drew his earned card which made him smile.

"It's fine, because Junk Destroyer attacks you directly!" Mikee declared as his monster charged in and slammed on the duelist, making him skid back. **(Bruce: 4600 LP.) **

"Wow, Mikee is making a great comeback! Can he win this now?" The MC declared.

"I'll finish this off with a Spell Card I've been saving. Swords of Revealing Light!" Mikee declared as shining swords fell upon the opponent. "Thanks to these, you cannot attack me for three turns! That way, I can act cautious around you with that new card you drew. It's your move. Make it count." Mikee asked as Bruce drew his card.

"Fine then. Keep your swords, but as for me, I'll play two face-down cards and end my turn! Go!" Bruce declared.

"It will be my pleasure!" Mikee yelled and drew his card.

"Now, before you try anything, I activate a Trap! Say hello to my Birthright! With this Trap Card, I'm able to Special Summon a Normal Monster from my Graveyard! I Special Summon my Phoenix Gearfried!" Bruce declared as his warrior came back onto the field in his fiery vortex.

"It's possible for Gearfried to return because all Gemini monsters are considered to be Normal Monsters in the Graveyard. Fine then, let's see." Mikee said as he looked at Bruce's other face-down. He just drew Synchron Explorer and he had another Shield Wing in hand. He needed his special monster to take Bruce out once and for all. When he gets that monster out, he'll be able to defeat Bruce and take the title. Mikee set his Shield Wing and ended his turn. The Swords reduced their count of three to two after Bruce ended his turn.

"I'll draw then!" Bruce declared and drew his card, but he kept it in his hand. "I Gemini Summon my Gearfried! Now, go ahead and activate a Spell Card! I'll just fill up my field and we'll swarm you once more, finishing off the rest of your Life Points!" Bruce yelled.

"We'll see, because I was expecting you to do that. See, it's my turn, and you're done." Mikee declared as he drew his card and another sword vanished into thin air.

"I don't see how you're going to win right now. You don't have the firepower to destroy my monster, and if you activate a Spell Card, I'll bring out the Gearfried you destroyed with your Destroyer! See, when you destroyed my Featherizer that time, I was able to discard a Gemini monster. I discarded a second Phoenix Gearfried, and brought him back. Now, he'll be able to bring out a second partner, and you'll be overpowered with your pathetic Junk monsters! So, go ahead and try me!" The opponent declared.

"You know, for a muscle head, you talk WAY too much. See, I'm summoning my Synchron Explorer. When I do, his ability will activate, allowing me to Special Summon a Synchron monster from my Graveyard." Mikee explained as he summoned his machine. It waved a hand and Junk Synchron appeared on the field. Bruce looked pretty surprised. Mikee also Flip Summoned his Shield Wing monster.

"Now, it's time I ended this. Junk Synchron, tune with my Level 2 Synchron Explorer and Level 2 Shield Wing!" Mikee declared as his monsters became stars. A bright light followed.

"I Synchro Summon Junk Archer!" Mikee declared as his latest monster hit the field. It was a slick machine like warrior with a metal bow. Bruce looked pretty grim when this warrior appeared on the field.

"Now, you're in trouble. See, I can use my monster's special effect! He's able to remove from play one monster on your field!" Mikee declared. Bruce cursed under his breath as the Junk Archer fired an arrow and it made Phoenix Gearfried vanish from the battlefield.

"Since your Gearfried is gone, I'm able to play a Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that other Trap you have!" Mikee declared as his Spell wiped out the Trap Card Mirror Force. That would have been bad.

"No way! Mikee has cleared the field for the Final Attack! This is truly the end of this duel!" MC declared as fans cheered.

"That's right. It's over. Junk Archer, Junk Destroyer, and Junk Warrior! Combine your strengths and attack directly!" Mikee declared as all three of his monsters charged and hit Bruce, sending him off the ground and on his back. **(Bruce LP: 0. Mikee has won the duel.)**

* * *

><p>"INCREDIBLE! Mikee Aeros has won the Final Duel! He's become the new Champion of New Domino City!" The MC declared loudly as the crowds roared and cheered. Bruce was on his knee, looking pretty disappointed about his loss. It was when Mikee walked up to him and offered his hand. With this gesture, Bruce smiled and accepted it as Mikee pulled him up.<p>

"That was a great duel, Bruce. If you're ever around New Domino City, I would be glad to have a rematch with you." The victor told his opponent.

"Yeah, same here. That's if you ever hang around the Satellites. Catch you next time, Junk Man." Bruce told him as the MC and some showgirls came down with a trophy, a small steel box which was full of some cards, and the cash prize of ten thousand dollars. The champion looked up to the stands and nodded to Alice. The little sister ran down the stands to meet with her brother. Dawn, on the other hand, smiled and left with the crowd. The sibling went up and hugged her big brother who hugged back as both accepted the items.

After leaving from so many fans and press asking questions, the two were already on the way home. Mikee was holding the two-foot tall trophy which had the engravings of the New Domino City Championship 2067 around its rim. Alice was looking at the cards the tournament gave to the champion.

"Well, you're not really expecting much from what they gave you. They're mainly cards that collectors would be looking for. All except for this one named Chevalier De Fleur." Alice pointed out and picked out a Synchro Monster. She read it over again as Mikee tried to see.

"This one uses the Synchron Monster, Fleur Synchron, but you could use Quickdraw for this, can't you?" She asked.

"As long as it's a required material, then yeah, I believe Quickdraw can synch with other monsters to do that. What are her stats?" He asked. Alice looked at the card again.

"They're not bad actually. She's a Level 8, Wind Attribute, 2700 ATK and 2300 DEF. During your turns, she can negate one Spell or Trap Card from your opponent. That's not a bad card at all. Are you going to add it to your Extra Deck?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, but are there any Turbo Warriors in there?" Mikee asked.

"No, sorry. The booster packs at the store should have him though. Don't worry; you're close to completing all of Yusei's Warrior Synchros." Alice reassured.

"Yeah, still, it infuriates me. No one seems to have one. I already have the others, just not one Turbo Warrior! He's great against the Synchro opponents that I'll be facing again next year in those Championships." Mikee complained as they reached an entrance to an apartment complex. It wasn't a poor apartment place, but more of an individual apartment separate from the others. Alice opened the door with her keys and they came inside, relaxing. Their house was a two-bedroom and kitchen with a living room. It wasn't much to look at, but it was home. Alice went to sit on the sofa as Mikee went to a small cabinet to put his trophy among several others all from different championships.

"Well, I'm going out to get some new cards. I'll be back in an hour or so. Remember, don't answer the door for anyone, okay little sis?" Mikee asked.

"Wait, before you go out, here's Chevalier. Please, use her if you get in a duel along the way." She asked him and gave him the female knight warrior.

"Sure, if I do get in a duel today. If the owner comes by, tell him I have the rent money, so he could stop bugging me about it." Mikee told his sister and left out the door. He slowed down until he heard the deadbolt lock. He smiled and walked onward towards the card shop, which wasn't pretty far back.

As he walked, he couldn't help but think about why he liked Yusei so much. In a way, Mikee admired all the stories he heard. Yusei saved the world with his cards and cared for his friends. He dueled to help his friends when they were in need. Mikee wanted to be like him when it came to cards, but still be different somehow. All he had was Alice. He usually went out, but it was without anyone but his sister Alice, who attends Duel Academy.

It has been almost eight years since Yusei left New Domino City, and since then, Mikee has been dueling to become a great name in the records. He also wanted his sister to duel too, but it was hard finding Fairy-themed cards and supporters. All people had around here were Machines and warriors. It was the only deck she wanted.

As for the parents, they passed away a few years back. Alice wasn't even in Domino City at the time, but at the Duel Academy in the islands. Mikee was in New Domino City when he heard about them passing away. He didn't get enough information from his uncle and aunt, but someone had to watch on Alice. Mikee offered since he rarely saw her from time to time. He lived alone here in New Domino City since he went to live on his own.

He entered the card shop and got a ton of booster packs. These would help him with his deck since it needed some adjustments. Inside the shop, he did so, and it would really help him Synchro Summon his Syncrhon Monsters and keep a couple of monsters on the field. He was searching through his deck to make sure when there was a flash and a scream down an alleyway.

"What the heck? Hold on!" Mikee declared and dashed towards the burst of light. He wasn't aware that this duel was going to be his toughest yet.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is my first Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds story! I hope you guys like this one! <strong>

**Yes, Mikee has a sort of Yusei-themed deck with Synchron monsters, but he isn't exactly Yusei. His new deck change really does change it a bit though. His deck is similar to mine, but like all other fictions and anime, there's always a card that will help you in a tight spot. **

**Anyways, I'm really considering accepting OC's, and because I need a Black Rose Dragon and a Lifeforce Dragon OC, so I might need some, but don't just send in your reviews and never come back. I really don't like that. **

**So, read, review, and all that.**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	2. Update Notice and Surprise

**Hello there readers of Dark Cult Chronicles, I'm glad some of you liked the story, so I'm going to do something nice for you guys. From here on out, I'll be accepting OCs because I need the Signers for Black Rose Dragon and Lifeforce Dragon, but I will also need other Duelists for later duels, since I have a lot planned for you. First off, my requirements.**

**For a Duelist form, I like different decks except for those who are really popular in real life, such as Lightsworn and/or Legendary Six Samurai decks. I like different varieties and a deck recipe for the decks. I'll list it as I go along. Just delete the parenthesis.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: (Of course, names are important. I would like some original names, and I might not accept those who have the same last name as the original Signers.)<strong>

**Age: (Well, I'm not as selective about this, but no super-young prodigies.)**

**Gender:**

**Looks: (Be descriptive, and I mean all looks, such as hair, eye color, clothes, etc. Also, add in body shape and all that.)**

**Personality: (Of course, be descriptive about this one too, about the way they interact with people, how they feel most of the time, just be descriptive.)**

**History: (Don't need to explain this one. Put enough so I know the character.)**

**Likes/Dislikes: (Yeah, put whatever you like here.)**

**Other: (Put any other information you want here.)**

**Deck(s): (I know plenty of people have numerous decks, but I would like to know mainly the one your character uses the most. Any other decks would be nice to know in case I want to write a special at some point.)**

**Favorite Card/Key Card: (Yes, for each deck.)**

**Summon Catchphrase: (Well, this is not recommended, since it might be difficult to come up with something new for you guys, so it isn't recommended.)**

**Spirit Monster: (This is simply like how Jaden had Winged Kuriboh and Luna had Kuribon. Most have a Duel Monster as a guidance, and yes, Mikee will have one once I get through a couple of chapters.)**

**Signer Mark: (Now this, if you want to apply as a Signer, but I have already set up the marks for the head and I honestly forgot the other five marks, so in a review, can you tell me? Thanks.**

**So, this is basically the form, and once the chapter is done, I'll delete this page and post up the new chapter with the results of the Signers I've chosen. So, post and tell me what the other five marks are. Thanks for reading!**

**~PerfectPhoenix~**


	3. The Dark Cult Strikes!

**Hey guys, thanks for the interest in my story. I'm so happy that people like it so far. Now, here come some of the best parts in the story, epic Good vs. Evil duels.** **It will introduce an overused sort of evil, but still, it's a Fan-Fiction. What can you really do?**

**Chapter 2**

**The Dark Cult Strikes!**

* * *

><p>Mikee Aeros ran in the alleyway to find the end of a duel. A huge machine monster aimed long yellow turrets at a long and white snake-like dragon. It fired several times, completely destroying the monster and making the girl dueling scream and fall down. The machine vanished, meaning it was the end of the duel. The winning duelist instantly seemed to have a bad feeling about him. This guy wore a white robe that reached all the way to his feet in which he wore black boots. You could see his blonde hair from the hood. The girl he saw before in the stadium was the losing opponent.<p>

"Now, hand me your Light End Dragon. Don't make this harder on yourself." The cloaked figure told her. She looked pretty scared about this fact.

"No, I won't give you my card! It's very important to me!" She told her opponent. He shook his head until he saw Mikee looking pretty mad.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Mikee asked. The girl saw him and looked reassured about the situation. The robed Duelist backed away as Mikee rushed to her aid.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mikee asked as he helped her up.

"Y-yes. I'll be fine." She answered, turning a bit red. Mikee looked back at the robed duelist, seeing his face sort of. On his face was a sort of machine in which it was making a quiet beeping noise.

"What happened here?" Mikee asked.

"I was walking home and then this guy wanted to duel me for my Light-End Dragon, and he wouldn't let me leave. I had to duel him and I lost." She explained. Mikee looked back at the robed man. A grin came across the duelist's face. A beeping noise was heard as Mikee saw a mechanical device on the guy's eye.

"Mikee Aeros, current New Domino City tournament Champion. Deck type is a Synchro deck focused around the Synchron Monsters. Rarest card in the deck is the Junk Destroyer Synchro Monster. Not a bad duelist, I might add. This will take some re-thinking of my original strategy." The duelist said.

"Who are you, and who do you think you are dueling for an Ante!" Mikee demanded. His Duel Disk activated, ready for a duel.

"I won't tell you much, but for names, you can call me Gamma. I seek cards that will benefit my group in strength. Your fangirl there, Dawn, she has the Light End Dragon, a very useful Synchro Dragon monster. What do you say to a duel?" Gamma asked. Mikee gritted his teeth as he looked in his Extra Deck. His Junk Destroyer was up front.

"Fine then, on my conditions. If you win, you can take my Extra Deck of Synchro Monsters, but you leave Dawn alone. You got that?" Mikee asked Gamma. The duelist seemed to consider his offer.

"No, don't do it Mikee!" Dawn told him as she rose back up. She looked pretty injured, which was odd about the end result of a duel. "Please, don't worry about me." She asked him. Mikee was silent as Gamma's Duel Disk activated, ready for a duel.

"Very well. I'll accept those terms." Gamma told Mikee. Both of them got ready to fight.

"Let's duel!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mikee: 8000 LP<strong>

**Gamma: 8000 LP**

"I'll begin this duel! Draw!" Mikee declared and drew his card. Luckily, he altered his deck slightly before this duel.

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in Attack Mode!" Mikee called out as a Spellcaster type monster appeared along with a sword. **(ATK/1600. DEF/1000. Breaker is a Level 4 DARK Spellcaster type Monster.)**

"When Breaker is Summoned, he gains a single Spell Counter that raises his Attack Points by 300!" Mikee declared as Breaker's sword gleamed with a light. **(ATK: 1900.)** He set two more face-downs and ended his turn. Gamma drew his card and threw off the robe. It was an older teenager with blonde hair, green eyes, and a future-like Duel Disk. It had a steel-trim, large black card placements, and a golden base.

"I Summon Ally of Justice Core Destroyer in Attack Mode!" Gamma declared as he summoned a Machine monster to his side of the field. It looked like a four-legged drone with a gun as a tail. **(ATK: 1200, DEF:200. Ally of Justice Core Destroyer is a Level 4 DARK Machine type Monster.)** Gamma set three face-down cards and ended his turn.

"Ally of Justice Monsters? This will be interesting, facing an anti-LIGHT deck. Too bad for you, my deck doesn't have LIGHT Attribute monsters! My draw!" Mikee declared and drew his card. It was his Quickdraw Synchron card! He grinned as he looked at the Card Trooper in his hand. With a Level 8 Synchro Summon, he can summon Junk Destroyer, but that would only destroy one of Gamma's cards.

He remembered Alice's card that he promised to use next time he dueled. Now would be a perfect time to use it. Finally, he had Quillbolt Hedgehog in his hand. A perfect Monster to discard and bring back later.

"First off, I activate Quickdraw Synchron's effect! By discarding a monster, I'm able to Special Summon him to my field!" Mikee declared as he discarded Quillbolt Hedgehog to Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron to the field.

"Next, I Normal Summon my next monster, Card Trooper!" Mikee declared and summoned a red robot with twin cannons. **(Card Trooper is an Earth Attribute Machine type Monster with 400 ATK and 400 DEF.)**

That thing looks pathetic for a battle. Why summon it?" Gamma asked.

"Simple, I'm using Card Trooper's ability! By discarding up to three cards from my deck, Card Trooper gains 500 ATK for each card!" Mikee explained as three cards appeared in front of Card Trooper. They were Shield Wing, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Call of the Haunted. The cards shone in a yellow light and transferred into Card Trooper's cannons. **(Card Trooper ATK: 1900)**

"So, you now have a stronger monster. Why don't you attack now?" Gamma taunted.

"I'm not done yet. Now, with Quickdraw Synchron, I'm able to Synchro Summon!" Mikee declared as Quickdraw Sunchron pointed its guns and transformed into five green rings.

"Is he going to Synchro Summon Junk Destroyer now? That would be a waste, wouldn't it?" Dawn asked herself as Card Trooper flew into the rings, becoming three stars.

"No matter the circumstance, we will not give up until the last card is drawn! Monsters, give me the strength I need!" Mikee declared as a bright light shone.

"Synchro Summon! Appear, Chevalier De Fleur!" Mikee declared as the light was flooded with pink cherry blossom petals. A female knight with a large pink crest appeared, swinging around a thin blade.

"What's this monster? It's not on your data!" Gamma yelled as he tinkered around with his gadget on his eye. **(Chevalier De Fleur is a Level 8 Wind Attribute Warrior type Monster with 2700 ATK and 2300 DEF.)** Dawn seemed pretty shocked as well.

"This monster was given to me by my little sister, and I aim to protect her from the likes of you. This monster requires a monster by the name of Fleur Synchron, which makes Quickdraw a perfect back-up! Now, Breaker, attack his Core Destroyer!" Mikee declared. His Breaker charged at the machine, who looked ready for battle.

"I don't think so. I activate the Trap, Mirror Force! This destroys all your monsters in Attack position!" Gamma declared as the Trap Card flipped up, but nothing happened as the card was slashed in half by Chevalier.

"I don't think so. Chevalier's ability activates! I can negate one of your Spells or Traps during my turn!" Mikee declared as Breaker still rushed in.

"Got you. I knew you'd get rid of any card that would harm your precious Synchro Monsters. Now that the field is clear and Chevalier used its ability, I'm able to activate this!" Gamma declared as he flipped a new card. Breaker charged in, but Core Destroyer leaped onto Breaker and fired a blast that pierced through the monster and destroyed the Spell caster. Mikee flinched, but didn't take any Life Point damage.

"You said that you don't carry Light monsters in your deck. That's completely fine with me, because I activated DNA Transplant. With this on the field, I can declare one Attribute and all monsters become that Attribute. The one I declare is Light, making my Ally of Justice Monsters a very powerful threat." Gamma explained. Mikee grunted, regretting Breaker's ability usage.

Damn, that's going to be a huge problem with my cards." Mikee said to himself as he set a card on his field and ended his turn. He had to find a way around the DNA Transplant.

"Feeling hopeless now? Good, because once the Dark Cult rises from the shadows, we'll take over the world and resurrect the strongest Duel Monsters of all time!" Gamma yelled and drew his card. He pointed at Chevalier.

"Core Destroyer, attack Chevalier and destroy her with your effect!" He yelled. The machine-type monster took a stance and fired a red laser. Chevalier kept her guard up as Mikee flipped his card. It was Negate Attack, which made the laser useless.

"Fine then, I end my turn! Try to get around my card if you can. Either way, you're still finished!" Gamma told Mikee.

"We'll see about that!" Mikee yelled and drew his card. It was Shield Wing, and it might help in defending for a bit, since effects don't activate if the monster is face-down. It might save him for a turn, but as long as that Core Destroyer was on the field, any monster that battles with it would be destroyed. The Champion Duelist set his monster.

"So, trying to put up a defense? It won't help you!" Gamma yelled.

"Dark Cult, you said you would resurrect the strongest monsters of all time. What do you mean by that? Do you mean the Earthbound Immortals and the Meklords?" Mikee asked, remembering the Signers from a couple years back. He learned of their duels and the monsters they used were powerful indeed. Earthbound Immortals were legendary monsters that can only be summoned if there was a Field Spell, and if you had two monsters to tribute. They were colossal beasts that had a very high Attack power, and they had two devastating effects: They can not be targeted by attacks, and they can direct attack instantly, dealing massive damage. If the Field Spell was removed, however, they would be destroyed, but in Turbo Duels, this was not possible.

As for the Meklords, they were a huge threat to Synchro Decks. They can only be summoned if one of their monsters was destroyed by an effect such as Torriential Tribute or by their own effect such as Scrap monsters. They were very low level, but their effects were the main thing to worry about. They can absorb Synchro Monsters and add their attack points to their own, completely boosting their attack to a new level. There were three, Wisel, Skriel, and Grannel. There was also Astro Dragon and Mekanikle, used by the Three Pure Nobles and Aporia.

"Yes, once we find these cards and add them to our arsenal, we'll be ready to take on the world and finish what the Dark Signers and the Nobles started a long time ago! There will be no one that can stop us once we reach full power!" Gamma declared to Mikee.

"I won't allow you to do that!" Mikee yelled back, ready for him to make a move already. Gamma laughed at this as he drew his card. Mikee held his ground, knowing that this was going to be a crucial duel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, cutting off this chapter to explain some things. <strong>

**First, I am extremely sorry for not updating for a month or more. College has been very strenuous. Tons and tons of writing. **

**Second, this chapter needed the new Signers, so from the form in previous chapters, you can use that still. **

**Thirdly, I've been playing a LOT of Over the Nexus and Tag Force 5, so that's been taking my time. I've also been making some decks for the other characters, so expect awesome duels!**

**So, sorry for the late update! Watch my updates over Youtubee and the such!**

**~PerfectPhoenix~**

**Next On My List for Updates: Johto Journeys, Unova Journeys, Power Academy, or Rise of the Horde! I can't choose!**


End file.
